Bundle of Joy or Not?
by Spike'sPrincess-1685
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't Own Sailor Moon, Don't sue me. Mina's Brothers Matthew and Michael are twins, but they love the same girl. Who will get the Girl? Who is the Father of the Baby? Rated for Later Chapters! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! So I can add more!
1. The Beginning

The Beginning:  
  
Before Life of the Montgomery's:  
  
The Montgomery house is an old-fashioned brick house with a gray front door. In the front it had a porch that was made of wooden planks. On that porch was a chair and table set, a place to sit in the sun in the summer. Inside there was 4 bedrooms upstairs, plus the master. The downstairs is like every other house that you see. It had a dinning room, family room, kitchen, and front hall, plus a downstairs half bath.  
  
In the backyard it was kind of small but it fit the Montgomery's perfectly. The yard was fenced in with trees and flowers. Living in the Montgomery house was George Jason Montgomery the father, who had married Gina Leanne Huxtable when he was 20 and she 19. Gina had four kids with her marriage to George.  
  
There first son was born a year after they married, whom they named Gregory Marshall Montgomery, right from the start everybody called him Greg. Greg had his mothers brown hair and his father's hazel eyes.  
  
After a year of having Greg, Gina had twins a boy and a girl each. Georgia River Montgomery was born first and named after her father.  
  
Georgia had her father's blonde hair and her mothers green eyes. Geoffrey Nathan Montgomery was Georgia's twin brother he was born a minute after Georgia.  
  
Geoffrey had his father's blonde hair and hazel eyes. Graceland Hope Montgomery came next in line of Gina's children; everybody called her Grace for short.  
  
Grace had her father's blonde hair and her mothers green eyes. The Montgomery's have lived in that house ever since George and Gina were married.  
  
They both have loved living their and raising their kids in this house. They never wanted to leave as long as they were happy with what they had.  
  
Before life of the Aino's:  
  
The Aino house was quite large when Samual Arlington Aino bought the house for his wife Marilee Beth Thomas. It had everything a normal house would have in it. Marilee and Samual married when Samual was 20 and Marilee was 18, both were young and in love.  
  
The oldest son Seiji Date Aino was born a year after they were married, Seiji had his mother's blonde hair and his father's blue eyes.  
  
Two years after Seiji was born Marilee had their daughter Mina Alexandria Aino, she had her mother's golden blonde hair and her father's sapphire blue eyes.  
  
A year after Mina was born Marilee had identical twin boys. Matthew Ryan Aino and Michael Aaron Aino, they both have golden blonde hair like their mother, but Matthew has forest green eyes and Michael has sapphire blue.  
  
Then a year after that Marilee had their daughter Samantha Jane Aino who had light blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
When Samantha Jane was a year Marilee had another daughter, which they named Miranda Melissa Aino, she had Light brown hair and pale green eyes.  
  
When Miranda was 2 Marilee had yet another daughter, whom they named Marni Diane Aino, she had light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.  
  
When Marni was 1, Marilee had a boy who they named Mitchell Travis Aino, he had blonde hair and emerald eyes.  
  
When Mitchell was 1 Marilee had another daughter who she named Monica Amanda Aino, she had dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.  
  
When Monica was 1 year Marilee had another daughter, which she named Marissa Marilee Aino, she had brown hair and green eyes.  
  
When Marissa was 2 Marilee had another daughter name Madison Rose Aino, who had blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
Two years after Madison was born Marilee had a daughter who she named Margaret Elizabeth Aino, whom they called Maggie. Maggie had dark brown hair and light green eyes, which everybody loved.  
  
Marilee's next child was another girl and she named her Megan Louisa Aino, she had blonde hair and hazel eyes.  
  
When Megan was 3 Marilee had yet another child, a boy, which they named Malcolm Trenton Aino. He had dirty blonde hair like his father and Carmel brown eyes. He got those from his grandmother.  
  
Marilee and Samual were happy with their life together and their children. Even though they had more girls then boys, but altogether they had 14 kids there is more yet to come. They never thought that they would have that much when they go married. They just thought they would stop at 5, but pretty soon they had more kids. They loved them all though, they wouldn't trade them for anything.  
  
At the Montgomery House:  
  
"You know, sweetheart, I think that it's time that we see other people." explained Michael Aino, who was 5'8", age 16, had blonde hair and blue eyes and loves to play hockey and try to win girls hearts. Michael was wearing kackis and a big yellow-orange T-shirt with skater shoes.  
  
"Well, Michael, I will never understand why you are dumping me, as long as I live. I also think that you are a LOW DOWN, SELF-CENTERED JERK! That I have ever known in my 16 years. Wait until my brother Greg hears about this, you'll wish you had never been born. Nobody ever screws me and then dumps me for some other girl. Your sister is going to hear about this one!" exclaimed Graceland Montgomery (everybody called her Grace), who had blonde hair and emerald green eyes; she was 5'6", loves poetry and astronomy. Grace was wearing white jeans and a light blue T-shirt with white tennies.  
  
"Which sister? I have 8!" grinned Michael, who was one to be sarcastic.  
  
"Mina! You idiot!" stated Grace, who was walking toward the house.  
  
"Wait, don't tell MINA!" said Michael, as he jumped up off the bench, which he was sitting on. "Please don't, she'll have my hide if she out I've been doing this again."  
  
Grace stops in mid step "Wait, AGAIN! Did you say again?!!"  
  
Michael shrinks down since he was embarrassed. "Um...Uh...Yeah."  
  
"Because that would mean that you don't care about anybody but yourself. Which then means that the young ladies that you have conned into liking you now don't really like you at all, because they had their hearts broken, from your sick perverted ways to help your needs. Which then means that you don't like me at all! You're only using me, just like the others." yelled Grace as she started to realize that she was being used!  
  
"Grace, that's not TRUE! I do care about you." said Michael, as he went toward her.  
  
"Get away from me!" says Grace, when he starts getting closer to her. "Don't you ever come near me, again."  
  
"Grace, listen to me.... Those other girls didn't mean anything to me, like you do!" explains Michael, as he takes her by the arms so she would listen to him.  
  
"Don't touch me, you ARROGENT JERK! LET ME GO!!!" screams Grace, as she struggles to get away and then looks at him with tears in her emerald green eyes.  
  
"No!" replies Michael, who doesn't want her to leave, like the way she is. "Grace, I need to explain."  
  
"You're hurting me, Michael!" cries Grace, ass struggles to get away from him, yet again.  
  
"Sorry," whispers Michael, as he lets go of her arms. "I'm sorry if your upset, but I want you to know that I really do care about you."  
  
"How do I know that you are telling the truth? Huh, How do I know that you're not just going to use me in the end?" questioned Grace, who was now just trying not to loose her temper.  
  
"You don't," whispers Michael, who was about to cry.  
  
"Exactly!" agreed Grace, who was about to punch him and not even care what happens.  
  
"Grace, please let me explain." pleaded Michael, who took a step closer to Grace.  
  
"You know Michael, I wouldn't be so upset right now if it wasn't for the fact that you basically told me that No girl that you have ever met, means anything to you." explained Grace, who just scuffed. "I should have known better, I should have taken my brother's advice and I should have never fallen in Love with you!"  
  
"Wait, did you say LOVE?" questioned Michael, who was startled by her comment.  
  
"Yeah, LOVE...You say it like it's a bad thing." said Grace angrily. "You know with you it shouldn't be a surprise...You know its funny when you think about it."  
  
"Grace, I'm just shocked." replied Michael, as he had the look of 'I don't know what to do next'.  
  
"You could say something," giggled Grace nervously through her tears.  
  
"What would you want me to say?" asked Michael, who was speechless.  
  
"You know you don't need to say anything, the look on your face explains it all." responds an angry Grace, as she stocks of toward her house.  
  
"Grace, Wait..." yells Michael, as he tries to go after her.  
  
"Don't try and come after me, ITS OVER!!!! YOU GOT THAT, IT'S OVER!" screams Grace, as she runs toward her house.  
  
Geoff and Michael Talk:  
  
Just then the back door opens, and Grace's 17 year old Brother Geoffrey, who was the twin to her sister Georgia. Geoffrey was 17, had blonde hair and hazel eyes, about 5'8" and loves to snowboard and Chemistry.  
  
"Graceland, what wrong? What happened?" asked Geoff, before Grace ran into the house.  
  
Grace just looked at him, with her teary emerald green eyes and runs into the house, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Michael followed right behind her, watched her close the door, when he was watching her slam the door he almost into Geoff.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Mike, what on earth happened between you and Grace?" asked Geoff, who grabbed Michael by the shoulders.  
  
"Grace and I had a fight, she thought that I didn't like her, and that I was just using her. I tried to explain to her that, I really did like her. But she didn't believe me, She said that I was a low down, self- centered jerk." explained Michael.  
  
"Why on earth would she say that, if I know Grace and I do, she wouldn't just call you that for the heck of it. So what did you do to deserve that comment?" questioned Geoff.  
  
"I was just explaining to Grace that, I thought that it was time that we ...um...uh...take a break from each other. When I said this she got all defensive and angry then crazy and left, she wouldn't even let me explain." commented Michael.  
  
"Do you know why she doesn't want you to go?" asked Geoff.  
  
"No, she just went off about how I'm so self involved that I only think about me when it comes to other people." explained Michael, who was trying to get towards the door.  
  
"Well why, don't you go find out!!!" suggested Geoff, as he noticed that Michael was trying to escape his lecture.  
  
I'm a Father!  
  
When Michael and Geoff were talking out side, Grace was in her room by the window thinking 'I should have told him.' While feeling her stomach, since about 7 months ago Grace hadn't realized that she had conceived a child with Michael. About 2 months ago when she found out, she hadn't realized until she started gaining weight. She had her suspicions when she had morning sickness, her getting bigger, the baby started moving.  
  
Grace moved away from the window to her bed, since she was starting to feel dizzy. Just as she was about to make it to her bed, when Michael walked in the door.  
  
"Grace, what's wrong don't you feel well?" says Michael as he rushed to her side, as she was trying to get up on the side of the bed from the floor. Michael helps her on the bed then hold her hand, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Michael, I have something to tell you, I not sure you going to like it. You know when we had that little sleep over together, about 7 months ago. Well I think that I'm Pregnant, I will take care of this baby if you don't want it." explained Grace, as she was now had tears in her pale green eyes.  
  
"GRACE!!!! Are you kidding me? I can't be a father; I'm only 16 years old. How can you be pregnant? This cant' be happening to me, are you crazy?" yelled Michael, since he was in complete shock.  
  
"Michael, keep you voice down, and I didn't mean to put you through this burden. I told you, I'll take care of this baby by my self, since you don't want this child." argued Grace, who turned away from him, crying softly.  
  
Michael took a deep breath and tried to sort through his thoughts. "How far along do you think you are?" he asked.  
  
"I told you 7 months, I really want this baby even though I'm only 15 and I'll be 16 in about a month." stated Grace through her tears, she didn't like how Michael was yelling at her.  
  
"Well it's to late for an abortion, and I just turned 16, so you know what we're going to make an appointment with the doctor, then go see him." requested Michael as he put his hands on his face.  
  
"Ok, but what do you mean WE'RE going to the doctor? I thought you didn't want this baby, and I was going to raise this baby by myself." questioned Grace with a confused look.  
  
"I decided to...give this...father thing a try...So I'm going to stay with you all the way." replied Michael, as he grins when he sees a smile creep through Grace's tear stained face.  
  
"Michael Aaron Aino, I love you so much, I could just marry you." Grace whispered through her tears of happiness and hugs him, even though she was trying to keep up this sherade, since she really loved Michael's twin brother Matthew. Plus this baby was really Matthew's and not Michael's.  
  
"Graceland Hope Montgomery, I love you, too." smiles Michael, as he get up with her in his arms and places her in his lap and holds her with her back against his front. He had no idea that Grace was pregnant with Matthew's child and not his.  
  
"Here, let me see your hand." says Grace, as she reaches for his hand.  
  
"Why?" chuckles Michael, as he gives her his hand.  
  
"You'll see," smiles Grace, as she places his hand on her stomach. "Feel that?"  
  
"Yeah." smiles Michael, as he feels the baby through her blue T- shirt.  
  
"That's your baby." whispers Grace, as she holds his hand.  
  
"No, Grace, that's OUR baby." responded Michael, who was crying.  
  
Grace looks up at him with happy tears and smiles, Michael looks at her and leans down to kiss her. Grace put her hand on his cheek and Michael just kept his hand on her stomach, while they kissed. Grace just smiles after their lips separate, she wipes her tears and asks, "Now what do we do? Do we buy a house? Do we tell my folks and yours? Or do we runaway?"  
  
"I believe that we should call the doctor first and then after we see him. Then you'll come to my house for the weekend, so we can talk. Then we should decide what to do." Replied Michael, who rubs her stomach.  
  
"Great! But what if my parents ask why I'm going to your house?" worried Grace, as she sits up.  
  
"We say that your going to my house and we are going to work on a school project, if you aren't home by 9:00 then your staying over, don't worry." replied Michael.  
  
"Fine, I'll go tell my parents that I'm going to you house to do the 'project' and be right back up." giggles Grace, as she struggles to get up. "You make that appointment, and I'll be right back."  
  
What to do?  
  
"Why, can't I go to Michael's house? DADDY?" questioned Grace, who was on the verge of tears.  
  
Her father George Montgomery, was 38 years old, about 6'0" in height and had blonde hair and hazel eyes, love to play golf and science, was arguing with her about weather or not she could go to Michael's house.  
  
"GRACELAND!" yelled George. "I said no and that's final."  
  
"But, Dad, I have always gone to Michael's house to spend the night when we were kids, why cant I go now."  
  
"Grace, you a young women now and Michael's a young man. Who knows what can happen when you 2 are alone." said George sternly.  
  
"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO GET PREGNANT? WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU DAD, I AM PREGNANT AND MICHAEL IS THE FATHER. I'M GOING TO HAVE THIS BABY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT." Grace yells, with tears streaming down her face and she runs off towards her room.  
  
"GRACE! GET BACK HERE!" ordered George, who was in shock from what his daughter just told him. He was 38 years old... he was not ready to be a grandfather.  
  
On her way up stairs toward her room, Grace runs into Michael at the top of the stairs. Grace falls into his arms sobbing; Michael holds her and leads her to her room.  
  
"I...told...him." Grace sobs in his arms, when they are on the bed. Michael had locked the door so no one could get in.  
  
"I heard." whispered Michael. "I heard the whole thing."  
  
"I don't know what to do, now." whispers Grace crying softly now on his arm. "I think we should run away together, have this baby, live happily ever after."  
  
"You know if we were to runaway, then you would never see your parents and brothers and sister again." whispered Michael.  
  
"True, but we would be together, wouldn't that be enough." grinned Grace.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing they know, but I think you should stay here. I'll stay here with you." said Michael looking in to her pale green eyes, wipes a piece of blonde hair out of her eyes. Michael holds his hand there for a long time, Grace puts her hand on top of his, holding it there like she might never see or feel him again.  
  
"You better go...before my father and brothers come up here. I love you, Michael." whispers Grace, as she hears the pounding of footsteps on the stairs. "Go now, Before they bang the door down."  
  
"I'll be back, I love you Grace and the baby." whispers Michael as he climbs out the window.  
  
"Michael, wait." says Grace as she hurries to the window. Grace kisses him, just before he leaves. "Hurry back."  
  
"I will, I promise!" grins Michael, as he climbs down. 


	2. Finding Out We're Grandparents

Finding Out We're Grandparents:  
  
"GRACELAND, open this door right now." ordered George.  
  
"NO GO AWAY." screamed Grace.  
  
"Grace, Honey, please open the door, we need to talk." said Grace's Mother Gina.  
  
"Mama, I'll talk to you but not Dad." answered Grace, as she sat on the bed.  
  
Grace waited for a response, while she heard whispering among her parents.  
  
"Ok Grace your father left, can I come in now?" said Gina.  
  
"Just a minute," said Grace as she got up from the bed and went to open the door. Grace unlocks and opens the door.  
  
"Grace, honey, what were you thinking?" questioned Gina Montgomery, was 37, about 5'6" had brown hair and green eyes, loves to go skiing and chess. After she came in closed the door and sat by her daughter.  
  
"Mom, I don't need a lecture from you, I know what I did wrong and I was thinking that I wouldn't get pregnant and that I wouldn't have to go through this with you and dad." answered Grace, as she looks down at the hands.  
  
Out side, the sun had gone away and it started to pour buckets of rain. Along with the Rain there was thunder and lightning.  
  
"Honey, what are you going to do with this child?" asks Gina.  
  
"I want to keep this child, I don't care you and dad want me to do with it. I want to keep this child." stated Grace, who had tears silently running down her cheeks.  
  
"Gracie, you are not financially supported, you don't have a job, and you barely 16. How do you suppose you are going to raise this baby?" questioned Gina, who couldn't believe what she was hearing from her youngest daughter.  
  
"I'll figure it out, I don't care what you say I'm going to have this baby!" argued Grace, as she got up from her bed.  
  
"HONEY, YOU HAVE TO GIVE THIS CHILD UP FOR ADOPTION! I WON'T HAVE MY 16- YEAR-OLD DAUGTHERS LIFE RUINED BECAUSE SHE MADE THE WRONG CHOICE. IF YOU KEEP THIS CHILD WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH IT WHEN YOU GO TO COLLEGE, IS MICHAEL GOING TO SUPPORT YOU, DOES HE EVEN WANT THIS CHILD?" argued Gina.  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP THIS CHILD FOR ADOPTION, YES MICHAEL WANTS IT, I DONT CARE WHAT YOU OR DAD THINK! I'M GOING TO HAVE THIS BABY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT." screamed Grace, just before she grabbed her jacket and handbag then left.  
  
"GRACELAND!" yelled Gina, as she heard the door slam.  
  
Outside the Montgomery House:  
  
Outside Grace, stood on the sidewalk with her jacket on and trying to decide which way she should go. Grace started to run in the direction of Michael's house, when her dad opened the door and stood on the porch.  
  
"Grace," screamed George, as he saw her ran towards Michael's house. "Damn, she's going to that bastards house, Greg, Georgia, Geoffrey!"  
  
"Yeah," they all answered.  
  
"Your sister is going to the bastards house. Greg, you drive over there and see if she is actually there. Geoff you drive all over the neighborhood to if you can find her, Georgia you call all her friends on your phone, I'll call the bastards house." ordered George.  
  
Gregory (Greg) Montgomery, was Grace's older brother, who was 18, about 5'9", had brown hair and hazel eyes, and loves chess, science, and skiing, went to his car and drove over to the Aino's house.  
  
Georgia Montgomery was the twin to Geoffrey and Grace's older sister, she was 17, blonde hair, and green eyes, loves snowboarding, competition and reading.  
  
Outside in the Rain:  
  
Grace was still running when everybody went his or her separate ways. Grace couldn't run any further, she decide to find the tree house that her and Michael and their siblings used to play in. Grace grab her cell phones and started to dial Michael's number, but what should have been ringing was static. As she found the trees house, "Crap, just great, now what am I going to do." she said to herself. She was now sitting in the tree house, freezing to death because of the rain. She was pregnant on top of that, her parents were such idiots, and if the stupid telephone lines weren't down she could be waiting for Michael to show up.  
  
At the Aino House:  
  
At the Aino's house, Greg walked to the door and knocked. "Hello," answered a boy about 16, 5'8" and had blonde hair and green eyes and loves to play hockey.  
  
"Michael, is Grace here?" Greg asked, standing on the porch dripping wet.  
  
"I'm Matthew, and Greg, Grace isn't here, but come on in, and I'll get Michael." replied Matthew Aino, Michael's Identical Twin brother, (except Matt has green eyes not blue).  
  
"Sorry, but thanks it's pouring out there." replied Greg.  
"MICHAEL, SOMEBODY HERE TO SEE YOU!" yelled Matthew, after that he went in to the kitchen, but was still listening to the conversation the others were having or going to have.  
  
"Matthew, don't need to yell." said Mina Aino, who was Matt's and Michael's older sister. Mina was 17, height 5'4", had golden blonde hair and clear blue eyes, loves to shop, act, model, and play SPIN THE BOTTLE! "Hey Greg, what are you doing here? Grace isn't here."  
  
"Oh I need to talk to Michael about Grace, she has gone missing after she had a fight with my parents about her being pregnant." explained Greg, who put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"PREGNANT? Who's the father?" asked Mina, who then realized that Michael was. "You don't mean to tell me that.... My little brother is the father oh your sisters baby, do you?"  
  
"Um yeah, that's what I'm telling you, so I really need to speak to Michael." replied Greg.  
  
"Um.... I'm right here, what is it you need to tell me?" asked Michael as he jumps the landing.  
  
"Well, um...Grace has gone missing and my father thinks that he saw her coming in this direction."  
  
"Grace, gone missing...that's just great..." whispered Michael.  
  
"MICHAEL, how could you get that pour girl pregnant, all I can say is that I'm glad that mom and dad aren't here right now!" exclaimed Mina, as she left.  
  
"MINA, SHUT UP RIGHT NOW IM THINKING WERE GRACE COULD HAVE GONE TO!" yelled Michael. "I can't think were she would have went to, but I'll keep trying."  
  
"Call if you know or find her, please Michael, she needs to come home." whispered Greg.  
  
"Why should I call you, your the ones who yelled at her, so now she has put our child in danger, when I know she wouldn't have, just because of you parents." Michael whispered harshly.  
  
"Well you decide what you want to do, and let us know." whispered Greg as he left to go home.  
  
"Mina, I'm going to bed." said Michael as he went up stairs, when he got to his room he grabbed his jacket and climbed out the window, then he went to search for Grace.  
  
At the Tree House:  
  
Outside in the Tree house Grace had fallen asleep in a corner, shivering because of the cold. Grace had waken with a start because of the baby moving, she sat up and put one of her hands to her stomach.  
  
"Quite now, your daddy will find us I'm sure.. Don't you worry about it, the storm will let up soon enough." Grace whispered as she rubbed her stomach, just as thunder sounded and lightning responded. Grace shrank down, into the corner scared out of her wits.  
  
"Michael where are you?" she said knowing that one of her brothers would have told the Aino's about her being missing. Grace went back to sleep, huddling in a ball.  
  
Searching for Grace:  
  
"GRACE? WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Michael, as he was walking the streets in search for her. 'She should have been at my house by now' thought Michael. 'Which way did she take to get to my house? If she went this way she would have gotten to my house in a heartbeat. But if she went in the direction of the tree house, TREE HOUSE! That's it, the Tree house.' Michael ran all the way to the Tree House, when he got there he yelled, "GRACE, are you up there?" Michael climbed the tree and he entered the tree house he saw Grace asleep in the corner.  
  
"Grace, wake up, honey, wake up please tell me your alive." whispers Michael, as he shook her gently by the shoulders. "Grace, please wake up."  
  
"Michael?" she whispered, as she opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"Gracie, you ok?" Michael whispered as he sat her up in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, just cold, really cold." she whispered.  
  
"Why got to get you home, before you get hypothermia." said Michael, as he put his jacket around her and they climbed down the tree.  
  
"Michael, I can't go home, they want me to give this baby up for adoption. I don't want to, It would be to me like getting an abortion instead of an adoption." said Grace over the thunder.  
  
"You have to go home Grace, its the best thing for you and the baby." said Michael, as he took her hand and led the way to the house.  
  
"But that would mean that I would have to give this baby up for adoption." replied Grace as they were walking to her house.  
  
"Maybe that's the best Idea for the Baby," said Michael as they continued to walk.  
  
"What did you say?" ask Grace, as she yanked her hand away from his.  
  
"I said, Maybe that's the best idea for the baby." replied Michael, as he tried to grab her hand again.  
  
"Wait a minute," she yelled as she yanked her hand away. "You said that you wanted this baby, that you would stay by me every step of the way. Why now do you change your mind?"  
  
"Grace, think about it, we're to young to take care of this baby, we have no money, we have no house, where are we going to live and raise this baby?" stated Michael, as he was trying to see in the rain.  
  
"YOU LIER, YOUR A LIER, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, YOU BASTARD! YOU LIED TO ME, AFTER YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME, OR IS THAT A LIE TOO?" screamed Grace, just before she ran off in the other direction.  
  
"GRACE, Please come back, you know that I love you, GRACE?" Michael yelled as he went after her. Grace ran under a tree just as lightning hit the tree, Michael yelled, "GRACE, LOOK OUT!"  
  
Grace looked up and saw the tree on fire and a branch that broke off the tree, which was falling towards her. "MICHAEL!" screamed Grace, just before the branch was going to hit her. Michael shoved out of the way, then another lighting rod hit above them and they climbed out of the way before another branch hit them. Michael led Grace into a cave, "I think its safe to go out now?" asked Grace, from the ground. "You can get off of me you know."  
  
Michael got up off of Grace and went to the mouth of the Cave, "I don't know, maybe we should..." Before he could finish his sentence lightning hit the top of the cave and caused a rockslide, Grace yelled, "Look out." as she grabbed him and pulled him out of the way, landing on the ground. Michael laid on top of Grace until the rockslide stopped then said "Okay I think it's stopped, are you ok? Grace?"  
  
When she didn't answer he look down at her face and notice that she had a big gash on the side of her head caused by the rockslide. Grace lay still as a stone, since she was unconscious. "Grace, answer me, please Grace..." Michael, felt for her pulse on her wrist, finally he found it and sigh happily, "Don't worry, baby, I'll get us out and make sure your right." Michael took off his jacket from Grace and put it under her head. Michael then set to work trying to find a way out, and if not then make sure they were comfortable.  
  
At the Montgomery House:  
  
Greg woke up the next morning, went down stairs and found his mother sleeping on his fathers lap on the couch, while is father had his head leaning up against the couch asleep. They had been up all night waiting to see if Grace would ever return home. Greg and his brother and sister had gone to bed since it was getting late, it looked like Grace still hadn't returned. The storm had stopped though, and the sun had come out but it was still chilly out.  
  
The doorbell rang; Greg went to answer it. "Hello, " he said as he answered the door.  
  
"Hey Greg have you seen Michael," asked 11 year old Mitchal Aino, Michael's brother, who had Blonde hair and Green eyes and was about 5'0" and he loved to build model ships.  
  
"No Mitch, we haven't and Grace still isn't back. But we'll call you if anything happens, ok?" replied Greg.  
  
"Mina is ringing her hands by the window, Seiji is in his car looking up and down the town roads, all of us other kids are going door to door, Can you please help us look?" pleaded Mitch, who look very upset. "He's been gone since last night, we think about the time you left and the time he went to bed. Which was about the time you left, then Mina went upstairs to go to bed and went to check on Michael, he was gone."  
  
"Ok, let me go get my jacket, then I'll help you find Michael and I can look for Grace." replied Greg, as he grabbed a jacket and wrote a note the explained where he went.  
  
In the Cave:  
  
Michael was lying next to Grace trying to keep them both warms; he had been up most of the night trying to find a place to escape. Grace stirred and moaned, Michael shot up and whispered "Grace, can you hear me, baby?"  
  
"Michael?" Grace whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" whispered Michael.  
  
"CAN YOU GET OFF OF ME?" screams Grace before she slapped him, then moved away from him.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" he ask stunned, that she actually slapped him across the face. Grace had never done that before to him at least, she never slap one of her friend or boyfriend. Only if it was on person annoyed the hell out of her that just wouldn't leave her alone. Or they said something they should have said to her that made her really pissed off.  
  
"For sleeping next to me, holding me close and for all those things you said before we got trapped here in the first place. It's your fault, you know?" stated Grace as she put her arms across her chest.  
  
"Grace, I just think that it would be best for our baby." stated Michael, as he rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Our baby, OUR BABY, IT'S NOT YOUR CHILD ANYMORE, AFTER WHAT YOU DID YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE THIS CHILDS FATHER. DON'T YOU GET IT, AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME LAST NIGHT, NOW YOU DONT DESERVE THIS BABY! Your BROTHER DESERVES THIS BABY MORE THEN YOU DO!" argued Grace, as she got up and moved to the they're side of the fire that Michael had made for them last night.  
  
"Grace I do want this child just as much as you do, but I think that the best way for this child to live a normal life is to give it up for adoption." argued Michael, as he went to her side. As he tried to think of something else to say to he, so that he could convince her that this was the best idea for their child. Not that he noticed what she had said about his brother.  
  
"Michael, stay away, don't you dare come near me, while were in this...this...Where are we?" Grace asked, as she looked around the cave.  
  
"We're in the Cave, remember, we had the cave in, you have a big gash on your head from a rock when it flew and hit you, you have been unconscious all night, well I think that it is morning." replied Michael as he went to tend to the fire. "I tried to tend to it last night. I think that it might scar later, if we don't get out of here soon. If we can get to a doctor then we can get it stitched so it won't scar."  
  
"I need to get out of here, I can't stay here, I'm going to have a baby in about 4 months, I can't stay here......" says Grace as she started to get hysteric and pound the rocks. "DADDY, HELP...ME!!!!" she says as she falls into a heap crying.  
  
"Grace, get control of your self, baby, I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. I know that your parents and brothers and sister and my Brothers and Sisters are looking for both of us right now." stated Michael as he held her in his arms and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Get away from me, it's you fault that we in here in the first place." stated Grace a bit harshly, as she moved away from the rock wall where it caved in.  
  
"Oh, so it's my fault that you decided not to listen to reason and run off and almost get your self killed." argued Michael, who walked off with her.  
  
"I guess, if the shoe fits where it." Grace states hotly as she moves about the cave, for a place to sit. 


	3. At the Montgomery House

At the Montgomery House:  
  
Meanwhile, Back at the Montgomery house, everybody was in a panic. "Georgia are you sure you checked every where?" asked George, as went over everything that they had found, they had found just about everything but no Grace or Michael.  
  
"Dad, we searched everywhere, the police are now handling this, lets leave it alone." stated Georgia.  
  
"You know George, she's right, we did everything we can and now the police are handling it. Lets just sit back and wait." agreed Gina, as she went over to her husband.  
  
"I know that your right, but I just want my Little Girl back." sighed George before he began to weep for Grace as he sat in the couch.  
  
"We'll find her don't worry, some how we'll find her, and I bet that Michael is with her so we know that she will be alright." explained Gina, as she rubbed her husbands back in comfort.  
  
"Dad, I believe that Mom is right, Grace will be ok, and she will come home and be safe and sound after words." agrees Georgia.  
  
In the Cave:  
  
In the cave Michael went looking for food while Grace sat by the fire and felt the baby kick. "You know, I can't wait to see who this is? I just wish that you father or who I think your father is, could want you as much as I do." says Grace, but she didn't realize that Michael had come back from trying to find food. But was in hiding and was listening to Grace talk.  
  
"Well, I couldn't find any food, so I don't know how we are going to survive." stated Michael as he acted like he just came in.  
  
"Oh, well I guess well have to stay here until somebody finds us." stated Grace, as she leaned her hands in to the fire trying to warm up.  
  
"We can't stay here, and just wait for somebody to come find us, without any food. What about the baby, you can't survive with out any food, I mean I can wait until we get food, but you need food in order for that baby to survive." stated Michael, as he sat down by the fire.  
  
"What do you suppose that we do, we cant find anyway out of this place, I mean we looked all over this wall and the others, we cant find anything. So you tell me what do you suspect that we do?" commented Grace, as she got up form the ground and started to pace.  
  
"I don't know!!! I been trying to think, ever since we got in this position." argued Michael.  
  
"Well, this is just peachy," says Grace, as she slaps her forehead. Then she stops in her tracks and looks in the direction of the way Michael had come. "WAIT! Michael, How far did you go to find food?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Michael, with a puzzled look.  
  
"ARE YOU STUPID? I mean you gone for a pretty long time, right?" asked Grace, as she knelt down in front of Michael.  
  
"Yeah," says Michael as she goes a long with Grace's logic.  
  
"Well think about how far does this cave go, I mean there could be another exit in the god forsaken cave." replied Grace as she gets up and moves to the spot that Michael came from.  
  
"You know your right, let's get going, but wait! Are you sure you can make it? With you being pregnant and all I don't want to put the baby or you in danger." replied Michael, as he stood next to her.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, and plus I'm not your concern." Grace replied as she started of through out the cave.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean your not my concern?" asked Michael, as he caught up to Grace.  
  
"Well let me see here, I mean that you abandoned that right when you told me that you wanted to give this child up for adoption." responded Grace as she climbed over a rock.  
  
"Well that doesn't mean that I don't still care about you!" argued Michael, as he walked behind Grace.  
  
"I guess it doesn't but it means that you don't give a stupid rats behind about this baby. Then how am I suppose to know that you haven't lied to me about everything else before." says Grace as she turns to face Michael, then takes a step and falls in a cliff. "MICHAEL, HELP ME!!!" screams Grace as she holds on to the edge.  
  
"GRACE????!!!!!!" yells Michael as he jumps/flies to catch her hand before she plummets down the cliff.  
  
"Michael, I'm slipping, Help me please." begs Grace, as she fears that she is not going to make it.  
  
"Grace, hold on." pleads Michael, as he grabs her hands. "I'm going to pull you up, so hold on to my hands tightly."  
"Ok, but hurry up, I'm slipping." cries Grace, as hold on to Michael's hands.  
  
"Now on three, I'm going yank, ready, 1.....2......3..." says Michael as he yanks Grace with all his might and they both go flying back words and Grace ends up on top of Michael, when he is on his back.  
  
"Grace?" asks Michael, as he wonders if she is all right.  
  
"I'm fine," cries Grace, as she gets up from on top of Michael.  
  
"Your not fine Grace, what's wrong?" asks Michael as he moves toward Grace's huddled form.  
  
"I want to go home, I hate it here, I should have never left and I should have never slept with you." cried Grace, as she put her head in between her knees.  
  
"You never wanted to sleep with me," says Michael with an angry tone.  
  
"Let face it Michael, you wouldn't be here right now, if it wasn't for this baby. You would be with another girl, you and I both know it. But now you have an obligation, which is this baby, which you never wanted in the first place. Now you have it and now you feel you have to face it. Well I don't need you help, I take care of this baby with or with out your help." argues Grace, as she goes to the edge of the cliff and tries to figure a way over it.  
  
Michael just sits there trying to understand what she had just said, was Grace right and did he feel that this baby was just an obligation? OR was it something that he wanted?  
  
"Look Michael, you and I both know that we do not want to be near each other right now. Now lets just find away out of here, and then we can go our separate ways and don't have to see each other ever again." stated Grace, as she looks over the cliff, afraid that she might fall.  
  
"Grace, I.." started Michael as he went over to Grace. Trying to explain himself for what she just said that was true about his feelings.  
  
"Save it Michael, I don't want to hear your sorry excuses." whispered Grace. "I just want to get out of here."  
  
"So do I, well let just see how we can get over this cliff." agreed Michael, as he looked around for something to use.  
  
"We could jump over to the other ledge," stated Grace, as she measured the distance. "It's that easy, no sweat."  
  
"No SWEAT? Grace you have to be kidding me! There is no way you are going to jump that cliff. There are so many dangers that you could go through. There is no way I'm going to let you jump that cliff with you being pregnant. Are you sure that you not kidding me?" asked Michael, as he through his hands up in the air. "Do you really think that I'm going to let you jump that...that...thing? You have to be crazy to jump that thing! Your pregnant Grace do you really want to hurt yourself or the baby?"  
  
"No, but who's going to stop me?" replied Grace as she starts to walk backwards.  
  
"NO!!! Grace I can't let you do that.." argued Michael, as she stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What ever..." shrugged Grace, as she took of at high speed and jumped the ledge.  
  
"GRACE????!!!!!" yelled Michael as he watched Grace fly over the gully, worried that she might injure herself or their child that she was carrying.  
  
Grace landed on the other side with no sweat she turns around in triumph. "Ok, Michael it's you turn...." smiled Grace.  
  
"Are you kidding me, who do you take me for? a nut case?" replied Michael.  
  
"Ok, fine then I'll just go on with out you, and when I finally get out I'll send somebody with a ladder to help you over. Then again people will know that Michael Aino is a big fat looser. Who couldn't jump a cliff when he was trapped in a cave, when is ex-girlfriend could do the exact same jump while she is pregnant none the less." says Grace as she is standing there tapping her foot waiting for an answer.  
  
"You just had to say that now didn't you? You just had to say something that I'm going to really hate just to get me motivated." glared Michael, he turned around to walk to get ready to jump over the gully.  
  
"Well lets go then..." giggled Grace.  
  
"Ok, here I go..." whispers Michael just before he took off at high speed and landed on the edge of the other side of the cliff. "Aaaahhhhhhh, I'm going to fall."  
  
Grace grabbed him by his shirt collar and yanked him all the way on the ground. "Wimp, You could never do what I could do, now lets go." Grace simply stated, as she walked in the other direction.  
  
"You know I just wasn't ready for that jump, that's the reason why I needed you help, other wise I didn't. I could do it just as well as you could, probably ten times better." replied Michael, as he brushed himself off.  
  
"Sure, Just like I'm Jennifer Anniston, who's going to marry Brad Pitt." commented Grace, as she brushed a piece of long blonde hair out of her face. "I wish I could do something with this hair of mine."  
  
"Well you could have it chopped off when we get out of here. Then you wont have to worry about it anymore." commented Michael, as he chuckled at the thought of her with short hair.  
  
"Michael, me cutting my hair, would be like me giving up this baby!" replied Grace, as she started to braid her hair by throughing it over her shoulder and braiding if then looking for grass or something to tie it back with. Grace found a piece of thread in her pocket, so she used that to tie back her hair. "Finally, some freedom."  
  
"We should rest, to save our energy, since we are going to probably have to walk a great distance more." replied Michael, as he sat on a rock to catch his breath. "Plus you need a few hours rest, so you can recuperate...that baby must be really heavy."  
  
"Well you can sit here and rest, I'm going to find the food." Responded Grace, as she walks in the other direction looking for food.  
  
"Grace, I'll be the one who will be looking for the food around here, while you sit down." replies Michael, as he jogged after her.  
  
"Why, I can do just as much as you can," argued Grace as she continues to walk, "Do you that I'm less capable then you are because I'm a girl?"  
  
"Well, it's no that, it's...um...because that your pregnant, and I don't want you to fall and hurt your self." argued Michael, as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Oh, so now you care about the baby," chuckled Grace, as she struggled to have Michael let go of her arm.  
  
"I have always cared about that baby plus I have cared about you." seethed Michael.  
  
"I don't care if you still care about me, I can take care of myself, but I do care that you now give a flying rats behind about this baby, when before when you didn't care if this baby went down along with me in the ravine. God knows that now you want this baby, because it's yours, it doesn't matter whether, I'm here or not!" argued Grace. "You want to get rid of me, after I have this baby, so you are trying to keep me alive as long as you can. Then when the baby comes, you'll get ride of me lack an old pair of shoes. Well let me tell you Michael, you are never going to see me or this baby ever again. That is when we get out of this stupid cave that you so lovingly got us into."  
  
"Where did you here that? I never wanted to get ride of you just so I could have this baby all to my self. Since when did you think that?" questioned Michael, as he gripped her arm even tighter.  
  
"Let me go you annoying, self centered, arrogant, racist, pompous jerk!" screamed Grace, as she slapped him.  
  
"Grace, don't you ever slap me again, do you understand?" whispered Michael, as he grabbed both her arms and shook her roughly.  
  
"Michael, do you understand that if you don't let me go, that I'm going to file a law suit against you? When I get out of this God forsaken cave." replied Grace, as she kneed him in the groin.  
"Owww, What the hell was that for? You bitch, you are going to pay for that." whispered Michael in pain.  
  
"What are you going to do? Throw a rock at me, or push me off the cliff. You tell me Michael, I would really hate to tell you this, but I don't want to have to hurt you." replied Grace as backs away from him.  
  
Michael grabs Grace's arm faster then she could back away from him, and he replies "You could never hurt me, You know that and I know that, how in the world could you possibly hurt me?"  
  
"I think the reason would be because your brother taught me and so did mine for that matter." commented Grace, as she punches him in the face and knees him in the groin, then she high kicks across the face.  
  
Michael falls back words across the floor from the force of the punches and kicks that Grace had delivered. "You are seriously going to pay for that," spats Michael as he gets up from the floor and backhands Grace across the face. Grace falls to the floor and looks up at him. Michael undoes his belt, and Grace looks at him with wide eyes wondering 'What in the world he is going to do with that?'  
  
Grace stumbles to get up and move away from him. Michael was faster once he go his belt off, then he grabbed Grace, took both her arms and pinned them across her back. Then Michael took his belt and tied her hands together.  
  
"Michael what on earth are you doing to me?" yelled Grace in anger as she moved her hands about while he was tying them together.  
  
"I'm making sure that you don't get away, and do something drastic, so that later on you'll regret it." replied Michael, as she shoved her against a rock and runs a hand a long her face then through her hair. Michael looks in to her pale green eyes and sighs then grips a handful of hair and yanks her head backwards.  
  
"We could have been happy together you know, but then you had to go and make that ridiculous comment." grinned Michael, as he could see Grace's eyes well up with tears, from the pain.  
  
"I would have never been happy with you, I would rather be with your brother." whispers Grace as she looks into his eyes and spits in his face. Grace gasps when she realized what she had just said.  
  
"Which 'BROTHER' would that be, my dear?" asks Michael as he release his hand from her head. "You know I have 3, let me guess, is it Mitchell, no it can't be Mitch he's to young. I know it's Seiji, not that wouldn't work at all he's way to old for you. I know, it's most definitely Matthew, it has to be I mean look were the same age and we do look a like. So tell me is it Matt, or isn't it? Tell me if I'm wrong."  
  
Grace just sat there staring at him, not know what to say to him. She knew that he was right, in what he was saying that she wanted to be with Matt and Matt wanted to be with her. But Matt had told her to stay with Michael, since it was most likely going to be his child.  
  
"I'm right aren't I?" asked Michael, as he had tears welling up in his blue eyes. "You know Grace, I do love you, I would have stayed with you through this whole thing. I might have even changed my mined about keeping the baby, but now that you have stabbed me in the back. I don't know what to do with you, I might as well just leave you here and go back to tell everyone that you died."  
  
"You wouldn't dare, you love me to much to do that Michael, Matthew will come looking for me, if you do leave me here. You and I both know that, now don't we? You also hate the idea that you can't have me, that your twin brother is the one who had me first. You can't live with the idea that this baby might not be yours, that it might be your brother's." replied Grace, as she struggles against the bounds and when she couldn't get out she stares up at Michael in disgust.  
  
"You know my dear, struggling is just going to make it worse." smiled Michael, as he runs a finger a long her jaw. You know I'll tell you what I'm going to do, when we get out of here, I'm going to run away with you, I'll put you in a safe place and leave you there to go tell your parents that you died in a tragic cliff falling. Then I'm going to help them pack your stuff, you know the usual clothes, mamentoes, and all the other personal belongings."  
  
"Why would you do that? I thought you loved me, I don't want to leave my family. Why would you do this to me?" questioned Grace as she struggled to get up on her feet to kill him.  
  
"Whoa, sit down Honey, You know you can't hurt me like that." stated Michael, as he shoved her back down, against the rock.  
"Owww, Michael." cried Grace, as she hunches over in pain.  
  
"Oh come on you barely hit the rock." complained Michael, as he turned his back.  
  
"Its not that...Michael..." whispered Grace as she took deep breaths.  
  
"What is it then?" groaned Michael, knowing that he didn't want to deal with this right now.  
  
"Michael, I...think...it...might be the...baby..." groaned Grace in pain.  
  
"The what?" panicked Michael as he came to her side. "Are you sure? It's to early, this can't be happening?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure," screamed Grace in pain.  
  
"What? You told me that you were about seven months along." stated Michael as he was pacing back and forth.  
  
"I told you I could be wrong, You know that we have been with each other more then once. Oh god here comes another one, Michael please help me," cried Grace as she arched her back in pain.  
  
"Grace let me get this belt off, Come on Gracie, I need you to turn over." says Michael in a soothing voice, as he tries to roll her over on her stomach.  
  
"Michael it hurts to much, get this belt off me please," cries Grace, as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Here let me help you move over on your side." responds Michael as he then takes to belt off and lays her on her back.  
  
"Thank you, but my stomach still hurts, I need to get out of here." whispers Grace, as she puts her hands on her stomach.  
  
At the Aino's House:  
  
At the Aino's House, Matthew was in his room thinking about Grace and what he should do. After all he was the father of the child that Grace was carrying and he had Grace have Michael think that it was his child. Although he knew that it was his, he just wanted Grace to be happy. Matthew knew that Grace wanted to be with him and not Michael, but he thought it was the right thing to do. Grace had been gone for over two weeks and so had Michael. Matthew hoped that Michael was with Grace and that she was okay.  
  
"Matthew, can I come in?" asked Miranda Aino as she knocked on the door, Matthew's 14-year-old sister. Miranda was daddy's girl, was about 5'4" and had light brown hair and green eyes like Matthew's.  
  
"Sure," replied Matthew, as he got up and opened the door, then went back to laying on his bed.  
  
"You could tell me what's bugging you, you have been in this room for 2 weeks and haven't done a thing." commented Miranda, as she sat with him on the bed.  
  
"I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand what is 'bugging me' as you put it." says Matthew as he got up, got his jacket and went outside.  
  
Miranda flew on to his bed and looked up at the ceiling in great stress.  
  
Matthew went walking around the neighborhood, thinking about Grace. Without realizing it Matthew had walked right to the treehouse. Matthew climbed right up and sat in the corner that Grace and him as spent many happy times. Where he had found Grace's jacket, and then figured that Grace might have been here...then where did she go. Matthew climbed back down and went into the woods.  
  
At the Montgomery House:  
  
At the Montgomery house Georgia was cooking dinner, since her mother distraught over Grace being missing.  
  
"Gia, have you seen your mother?" questioned George as he walked in the back door.  
  
"Up stairs, resting since she is so depressed." replied Georgia, as she mashed potatoes and threw some butter in.  
  
"Thanks," says George as he heads upstairs to see his wife.  
Georgia put the potatoes in the stove and then went over to the chicken in the oven. When she was doing this Matthew walked in through the back door and knocked on the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" asked Matthew as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah, sure Matt, just give me a minute to turn this chicken." replied Georgia, as she put them back in the oven.  
  
"Um Georgia can I talk to you?" asked Matthew as he sat down at the bar.  
  
"Sure, lets talk." agreed Georgia as she leaned against the counter.  
  
For the next few hours Matthew and Georgia talked about his problem with loving Grace, her being gone, and the baby being his. 


	4. In the Cave

In the Cave:  
  
In the Cave, Grace was laying in Michael's arms relaxed now. "That was close, I thought it was time." sighed Grace, as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Yeah but that might not be all, we have to get out of this cave and to the hospital." replied Michael as he was about to fall asleep.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I need to rest for now. That took alot out of me, after what you did sure wasn't acceptable with this child." whispered Grace, as she relaxed in his arms.  
  
"I Know, I'm sorry, but I was really upset about all the things that you said and did. My mind was all messed up, I didn't know what to think, When I thought I had lost you. I started to go crazy, I wouldn't know what I would do if you were out of my life. Do you understand what I'm saying Gracie? Commented Michael, as he looked down to see that Grace was asleep.  
  
At the Aino's House:  
  
At the Aino's House, Matthew was at the table in the Kitchen drinking Dr. Pepper, wondering what in the heck was going to happen to Grace and their baby. Just then Matthew had a feeling that Grace was in trouble. Matthew went up stairs, so he could figure out what was happening.  
  
On his way out of the Kitchen, he ran into Miranda who was bringing back her plate from her lunch that she ate upstairs in her room. Since she was the one in the family that got all A's in school by doing all her homework right and doing it ahead of time. So she was typically in room doing all her homework before the weekend.  
  
"Matt, why are you in such a hurry?" questioned Miranda, as he rushed out the kitchen door.  
  
"No time, Have to do...my....uh...homework. You know I have to raise my grades." explained Matthew, even though he was the type of kid, who did his homework and got descent grades. Maybe not as good as Miranda's but they worked for him.  
  
"I'm sure you do!! Just like you did last weekend!" commented Miranda, knowing that he probably hasn't done any homework since Grace has been missing, along with Michael. "Mom and Dad are going to be home in a few hours. Seiji told me to tell everybody to clean their rooms. SO I'm telling you that you need to clean your room." replied Miranda, as she shouted after him.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I'll get to that later." yelled Matthew before he shut his door.  
  
In Matthew's room, he basically shoved everything in his closet, his way of cleaning his room. Then he layed on his bed, thinking about everything that was happening, before he knew it he fell asleep, dreaming of Grace.  
  
In the Cave:  
  
In the cave, Grace was still asleep in Michael's lap, she tossed and turned, dreaming the most horrible things she could dream of. "MATTHEW, DON'T LEAVE ME, I NEED YOU, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, THIS CHILD NEEDS YOU, YOU'RE IT'S FATHER." says Grace in her sleep.  
  
Michael woke up listening to Grace cry out in her sleep. Michael sat there thinking about what he should do now. Whether he should let Grace go or keep her for himself. He really wanted her to stay with him but at the same time he wanted her to be happy. Now matter what his decision is it was going to make Grace happy. He loved her so much that it hurt to give her up, he just wanted to live the rest of his life with her and the baby that he had thought was his. Now he didn't know what he was going to do, it was all a mess of thoughts in his head.  
  
Grace tossed and turned, dripping in sweet. "NOOOOO!!!!!" Grace cried as she bolted up from her dream.  
  
"Grace, calm down you're fine, it was just a dream, your awake now." soothed Michael, as he sat up with her, bolted away from his thoughts about her and the baby.  
  
"Michael, I can't calm down, you won't let me leave, you won't let me go to the ones I love, so tell me how am I suppose to calm down." argued Grace, as she got up from Michael's lap.  
  
"Where are you going? You can't leave! You need to stay with me, you can't just wonder off. It's dangerous out there you could get hurt like the gully incident." explained Michael as he went after her.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me that I can't go out there by myself. I need to go home and I need to have this baby, and I also need to be with Matthew. I have just about had it with you, Michael. Don't you dare, tell me where I can go." argued Grace, as she pointed her finger in his chest.  
  
"Your My girlfriend!! Your suppose to listen to me, you going to have my child." argued Michael, as he was about to explode in anger.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me that 'I'm suppose to listen to you'. That since the idea popped in to your head that I'm STILL your girlfriend that I have to listen to your demands of how I should live my life. Well, let me tell you Michael, I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND, AND I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU. OH AND THIS CHILD ISN'T YOURS IT'S MATTHEW'S REMEMBER. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD." responded Grace, as she shoved him against a rock wall.  
  
"Owwww, Your going to listen to me, I understand how you fell but listen to reason, your parents and my siblings, soon my parents think that I'm the father of this child!! What are they going to say if they found out that Matthew is the father and not I? They're going to think that you have been sleeping with every guy that you know. What are you going to tell them if they find out?" suggested Michael, as he put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"They will probably understand, when I tell and explain it all to them. They will also have me give up this baby for adoption, which I'm not going to do. Since Matt doesn't want me and you just want to use me, I'll just have to run away from here. Somewhere that neither of you will find me or this child." explained Grace, as she stood there waiting for a response.  
  
"Grace listen to me, Do you really think that Matthew or I are going to let you leave? With that child non-the-less? Do you Grace?" questioned Michael, as he went about walking around the cave.  
  
Grace threw up her hands in frustration and kept walking in the direction that they were going in. "That's it, I'm not talking to you after this! I'm just going to find away out." She replied as she walked further away from Michael.  
  
"GRACE?!!" sighed Michael, as he went after her.  
  
At the Aino House:  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Samual A. Aino had just parked their car in the driveway. They had been away on vacation for about 2 months, leaving their oldest in charge, which would be Seiji. Seiji was at the age of 19, had blonde hair, blue eyes, was about 5'11", he loves to meditate. Marilee Aino was the mother to all 13 children, she was at the age of 37, 5'8", and had golden blonde hair and sea green eyes, she love to play matchmaker and has a job as a carpenter. Samual Aino was 39, loves sword fighting, is about 6'2", and has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
They both walked into their house to see their youngest Megan, who was 3 years old, about the height of 2'8", had blonde hair and hazel eyes, she loves to play with dolls, just like 3 year olds do.  
  
"Mommy," squealed Megan, as she ran to her mother, in the excited manner.  
  
"Yes, How's mommy's baby-doll?" responded Marilee, as she pick up Megan.  
  
"Mama," squealed 5 year old Margaret, who has Dark brown hair and light green eyes, she loves to draw. "Miranda is in the other room ignoring us."  
  
"What's she doing Maggie?" Marilee asked.  
  
"She's talking with Geoffrey Montgomery." Responded Maggie.  
  
"Oh, well we better have a talk with her now, shan't we?" replied Marilee as she took a hold of Maggie's hand.  
  
When Marilee walked into the family room, she found Miranda and Geoffrey on the couch talking. "MIRANDA AINO! What are you doing? You should be watching Megan and Maggie, but you're here talking to Geoff. Now can you please explain yourself? OR am I going to have to ground you?" argued Marilee, as she put Megan down.  
  
"Mother, Geoff is here because Michael went missing along with his sister Grace, who is pregnant with Michael's child actually. So Geoff came over to discuss what else we could do because now Matthew is gone. The others are out looking for all three of them. I'm here talking to Geoff and watching the little ones, Since they tire easily." Explained Miranda as she got up from the couch.  
  
"Wait! Are you saying that my SONS! Are missing and one of them has gotten Graceland Montgomery Pregnant? Oh this is exactly how I pictured coming home, my son has gotten a young girl pregnant, while I was gone!!" sighed Marilee, as she put her hand to pinch her nose bridge.  
  
"No, Mother, Grace is about 5 to 6 months pregnant as she says it but it could be more than that, so that would mean that she got it while you were here. We just found out about it about a month ago!" replied Miranda, as she goes to her mothers side because she looks like she is about to faint.  
  
"Oh dear, they have been gone a month, why didn't Seiji call me?" complained Marilee, as she started to pace the floor. Not knowing what they were going to do now with them just getting home. Her kids could be more danger than she would know about. This hasn't happened to her before none of her children would just leave and not tell someone where they would be going. This was all just a nightmare she was going to wake up soon and find it all was just a nightmare.  
  
"Miranda, where are you? We think we know where they are! Mira, oh there you are." Says Seiji as he came over to the living room. "Oh Mom, what's up? Did you tell them." Asked Seiji came over to his mother and father.  
  
"Of Course I've told them, who do you take me for? They were um... confused as to why Geoff's here!" exclaimed Miranda.  
"Well as I said as I came in, I think we know they have been." Explained Seiji.  
  
"Well let's here it, before we all start beating it out of you." Proclaimed Samual who was impatient as his wife.  
  
"You both know of the tree house that all of us have played in sometime or another. Well we found Grace's Jacket that she was wearing before she went missing. That is it was inside the tree house, but..." stammered Seiji.  
  
"But what?! Out with is Seiji, we need to know what happened." proclaimed Samual.  
  
"But.. that's all we found, we think that Michael and Grace went in the direction on the long way to her house. Somewhere along the way they got lost." Commented Seiji, as he gets a drink of water from the kitchen.  
  
"Wonderful, this is just what I need to worry about when I get home! I also have a deadline on refinishing the dinning room table for Mrs. Carter. But I hope she'll understand that I need more time then she has given me." Groans Marilee, as she sits on the couch.  
  
Just then Samantha Jane walked in with a look that said that she had exciting news. Samantha Jane had Blonde hair, Brown eyes, was at the age of 15, and was one to pick fights and go shopping. She looked like she had been running all the way home.  
  
"Hey Mom, Dad, How was your trip? I guess you heard about Michael and Grace! Now Matthew, but I do think that we found something else. It looks like they went through the Forest and we caught in the storm because a tree was struck and fell causing a rockslide. We found out that behind the rock wall is the cave that dad explored that one summer. So we think that they were caught behind the rockslide and are living in the cave. That is we think that Grace and Michael are living in the cave. Matthew we think is looking for them both and hasn't come back." stated Samantha Jane, as she went to the Kitchen to get a sandwich.  
  
"What are we going to do, Samual? I just hope that they are ok, we need to talk to them, that is if we ever find them. When I get my hands on Michael, he is going to wish that he made that choice with Grace. I thought that I had taught him not to do this sort of thing. I mean my god I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER AT THE AGE OF 37!!!!!" exclaimed Marilee as she went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine to ease her nerves.  
  
"I know that they are going to be ok. Marilee, trust Michael, he will take care of Grace. Matthew will find them and then bring them home. If not then he will come home when he hears about Grace coming home. If we find them first, that is." Stated Samual as he goes outside and is on his way to the cave.  
  
"Maybe your Fathers right, I'm going to the cave, if anybody needs me." Replied Marilee, as she followed Samual to the cave.  
  
In the Cave:  
  
"Grace, I have been thinking over this past month that we have been trapped in this cave. I know that you must love Matthew. I mean really love him or you wouldn't have told me about you and him. Now don't get to excited when I say that I have come to the conclusion that if you would really want to then Matthew could have you for his wife. Knowing that this is his child is his own and not mine is ok. I just wont you to know that I would have loved this child as my own no matter what. So if Matthew would want you for a wife. Then that's great, but I will never stop loving you or that child. So on that note I'll help you out of here. Then you can go find Matthew and have that niece or nephew of mine." grinned Michael as he looked at Graces green eyes and saw that she was truly happy with his statement. That was all he wanted for Grace and baby was for them to be happy.  
  
Grace went up to Michael and kissed his cheek then whispered, "Thank you." In to his ear. Grace went back to where she was sitting and then stated, "You know Michael, you can be a really nice guy. When you want to be, other than that you are a real ass. But I love the thought of you actually allowing Matthew and I be together; so to speak."  
  
"No Problem!! I'm just glad that I could help you. I know that I have been a jerk to you off and on. This past month or so, you probably wouldn't want to see me right about now. But I just wish the world of happiness to you and Matthew." smiled Michael, as he tended to the fire that they had going.  
  
"We will be, that is if he will accept me back after what happened. I also am wondering if you could ever forgive me for what I put you through. It wasn't very nice or fair of me, what I did was wrong by both telling you that this was your child and basically dating you and sleeping with you brother on the side. Then not telling you about that until now, when we are near starvation and sleep deprived. Lets just hope that you and I can get out of this god forsaken cave." Replied Grace, as she goes about her business.  
  
"Grace, what are you going to do when you get out of this? Asked Michael, as he helped her over a rock.  
  
"Well probably live in a house with Matt or If need be find some other place to live." Sighed Grace.  
  
Later that night, Michael and Grace had been sleeping. When Grace had to get up and walk around. The baby was bugging her, this child wouldn't stop moving. She couldn't sleep with the child moving around like this. Grace wondered around the cave, thinking how she was going to explain this change of spouse with her parents or even Michael's for that matter. This was to much for her, she didn't care what her parents thought about her keeping this baby. She was going to do it anyways, whether they liked it or not. Grace sat down on a rock still think when she heard something move. When she turned to see what it was she saw a pair of eyes glowing in the darkness.  
  
"Who's there?" Grace stammered as she got up to move away from the glowing eyes, shaking with fear of what was going to happen to her. Not knowing who or what this was and what they wanted with her.  
  
"GRACE?" whispered the eyes.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" stammered the scared Grace.  
  
"It's me Grace, I'm here to take you home." replied the eyes.  
  
"Matthew? Is it really you?" giggled the now happy Grace who jumped up off the rock and ran to where she thought he was.  
  
"There now, we can get out of here before Michael wakes up." smiled Matthew as he got into more light and so Grace could see him.  
  
"Why? We have to get him out of here too! We can't just leave him like we never have known him. Plus he is you brother, TWIN BROTHER might I add." Replied Grace, as she took Matthew's hand.  
  
"You know your right he is my brother even though he is a little weird in the head. Let's go and wake him up." sighs Matthew as he hugs. "You know I sure did miss you, why did you ever think of running away? Didn't you ever think that you should have been a little reasonable? That baby could be in trouble right about now! Who knows what you have eaten this past month! Anyway I'm glad that I found you, I have been so worried! I'm going to have to talk with Michael about him giving you and letting you stay with me from now on. I can't stand not being with you, it's driving me crazy." smiled Matthew, as he kissed her.  
  
"Matt, Michael is going to give me up... I guess you could say. So what I'm saying is that if you want we can live together and raise this child. Its up to you, what ever you want to do is fine with me...I just hope it has something to do with me." grinned Grace as she hugged Matthew tightly.  
  
"Well, I think that you know what my answer is going to be." Smiles Matthew as he leans down to kiss her.  
  
"That makes me, so happy, that I could just, I don't know. Do something eccentric. Well we better wake Michael, so we can get out of here. How did you get in here again? You never told me how you happened to come down here." replied Grace as they parted lips.  
  
"Oh, I climbed up onto the cave. Since my dad worked on this cave for the summer once. I remember that he talked about that there was an opening at the top. It was small but big enough for a person to fit through. So I climbed through and had a rope to help me. Plus I knew that you would be here because I thought you would have gone to the tree house, When I got to the tree house I saw that your jacket was left behind. So I followed the footprints that were left behind from the rain. That's how I ended up here. Now lets get the HELL out of here." Explained Matthew.  
  
The both of them went off to wake Michael up. Matthew whispered, "Watch this..."  
  
The next thing that Michael knew was he was hearing what sounded like Matthew yelling, "TACKLE!!" Just as he ran and jump on top of Michael, To wake him up.  
  
"What the HELL was that for Matthew? I'm trying to sleep here you idiot. Don't you have any respect for the living dead?" yelled Michael, as he rolled over to go back to sleep. Then realized that Matthew was there when he wasn't there before, not that he could remember. "Matthew? What the hell are you doing here? How did you...? I thought we were..? I'm confused!" replied Michael as he got up and started to rumble questions to Matthew like a dummy, While scratching his head in the process.  
  
"Well lets just make a long story short by saying, I figured out where you were by thinking where Grace would have gone. Then figuring that you would be with her. Oh...and Mom plus dad are probably home right about now. Hearing from Miranda about you 2 being missing and Grace getting knocked up by you. Now you have to figure out how we are going to explain that the child is mine, not yours." explained Matthew, as he helped his brother up from the ground.  
  
"We could just tell them truth like every normal person." replied Michael.  
  
"No, they would think that Grace is a whore and has slept around with just about every guy she knows. We need to have a full proof explanation." Commented Matthew as he smacked his brother upside the head. "You should know that you banana, you were the one who was dating her at the time."  
  
"Will you two stop arguing about how we are going to explain this to our parents. I know we could say that I was afraid of what they would say if I had told them I had slept with Matthew instead of Michael. Plus it wasn't fair of me to tell Michael that this little baby wasn't his, but really it is Matthew's. So have come to the conclusion that Matthew and I are going to raise this child. Since you Matt, have a study job and are going to find us a place to live. But for now I'm going to stay with your family. Then when we find some thing after the baby is born. Does that sound like a plan, or what?" smiled Grace like she had just outsmarted both of them in a hard history test. Which by the way she was capable in doing anyhow.  
  
"Sounds like a pretty reasonable plan to me. Don't you think Mike?" agreed Matthew as he turned to his brother.  
  
"Oh yeah, perfect, no doubt about it." Agreed Michael. "I think that she thought of a pretty good plan, even better then you could ever think up Matthew. Just think about it when I tell the guys at school that a girl outsmarted you. None the less you Girlfriend, who is carrying your child. This is the perfect come back for you stabbing me in the back, with this whole Grace thing. I will probably forgive you in about ten years."  
  
"Now if we could get out of here. We can explain that to our parents!" commented Grace, as she held on to Matthew. "I can't wait to get out of here, it feels like I have been in here for years. Which was a disaster. Since Michael here was an A$$ the whole time. But in the end he turned out to be a pretty nice guy."  
  
"Whoa Grace, I hadn't noticed before because it was dark but you have a HUGE gash on your head. How did you get that?" gasped a concerned Matthew, as he grabbed her face so he could get a better look at the gash.  
  
"Oh when the cave in happened I had to pull Michael out of the way. I guess that a rock flew by and hit me on the head. The next thing I knew I was in Michael's arms when I woke up and by the fire. Michael had attended to it since I was unconscious at the time. I do think though that this will scar." responded Grace, as she looks over to Michael then up at Matthew.  
  
"Well, thank you Michael you did good! Thank you for protecting Grace when you were in here." replies Matthew as he hugs Grace close to him, and putting his chin on top of her head.  
  
"Sure thing Brother, I'm just glad we can now get out of here!" commented Michael, as he hugged his brother with great happiness. He was glad to see his brother and Grace together.  
  
"Ow, my stomach." gasped Grace, as she put her hands on her stomach.  
  
"What's wrong? Grace?" worries Matthew as he helps Grace sit down.  
  
"Nothing the baby just kicked me. Nothing to worry about, just relax!" giggles Grace, as she playfully shoves him. "You worry to much about just about everything in your life that doesn't need to worried about."  
  
"The day I relax is the day when this baby grows up and leaves the nest, as our parents say about us." Grins Matthew. "But I will never stop worrying about you. I'll have you know!"  
"Oh sure, I know you wont stop worrying about me, but what about this child and the rest that have yet to come?" exclaimed Grace, as she got up and hugged him.  
  
"So there's going to be more is there, since when did we decide that? This child is not even born yet and you're thinking about having more!" exclaimed Matthew as he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Well let's just say since you decided that you were going to help me raise this child." Replied Grace, with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Well, then I'll think about it. Plus I will always worry about the 'children' and you, no matter how old I get." Smiled Matthew as he squeezed her waist.  
  
"That's good to know, since we will be living together." Replied Grace.  
  
"What about us leaving now! I'm about to be so sick that I might just leave you guys here! Plus I'm so hungry that I could eat the fridge when we get home. So can we PLEASE get out of here or am I going to have to DRAG you out instead of leaving you here." Questioned Michael as he stands in between them.  
  
"In a minute, you Butt. We are having a moment; do not interrupt me or even us. WHEN WE ARE HAVING A MOMENT!" yelled Matthew as he restrained from punching his brother.  
  
"Geez, why don't you both calm down? Wait I have an idea, I'm going to walk ahead of you. While you guys sort out all your problems so to speak. I can just tell that you have something's to work out." Replies Grace as she kisses Matthew goodbye and walks the other way.  
  
"Grace we're fine, you don't need to leave." Replies Michael, as he slaps his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Michael, she's right we do need to talk." Agreed Matthew.  
  
"What on earth can there be for us to talk about  
  
?" argued Michael.  
  
Oh, so there's nothing for us to discuss. Oh there is the topic of Grace. I was just going to say thank you for letting me and Grace be together." Retorted Matthew, as he threw a rock against the wall.  
  
"Oh your Welcome! While we're on the topic of Grace, I have a question for you. ARE YOU EVER GOING TO ASK GRACE TO MARRY YOU?" asked Michael, as he stared at Matthew waiting for an answer.  
  
"Why do you ask? Of course I'm going to, I just don't know how!" replied Matthew.  
  
"Good, do you have a ring picked out for her?" questioned Michael, as he motioned Matthew to follow him.  
  
"Well yes actually. I'm just pondering on how I'll do it!" grinned Matthew.  
  
"Well you didn't even think twice when it came to screwing Grace. Why are you having trouble, trying to figure out how to propose to her?" questioned Michael.  
  
"Are you guys coming or not?" yelled Grace, who was way ahead of them and getting very impatient.  
  
"Yeah we're coming!" hollered Michael. "So?"  
  
"Well I just want it to be perfect." Confessed Matthew.  
"All I have to say is you better hurry up." Commented Michael.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I have it all under control." Commented Matthew as they both approached Grace.  
  
"Geez did you guys need to talk or what? I didn't think that you had a whole lot to work out between you guys. I have to say that I thought it would only take a few minutes not a whole hour." Complained Grace as she put an arm around Matthew.  
  
"Well Grace, I have to tell you that nothing is short with Michael and I. We could talk for hours about the most random stuff or it could be very important. You never know, the great thing is that we are able to communicate unlike some twins who do not want to have anything to do with their sibling." Responded Matthew as he hugged Grace close to him with the arm that he just put around her.  
  
"Now I know not to ever put you too in a room together. Since you two would have a whole conversation together. You will never be to talk to anyone else. Probably not even me, I'll be really bored." Commented Grace as she teased the twins.  
  
"Like that will ever happen I would never forget about you or even forget to talk to you." Commented Matthew.  
  
"Right I just thought that since we aren't getting married. You will be going off with other girls!" Replied Grace.  
  
"Grace, that will never happen...because..."stumbled Matthew, since he couldn't think of the right thing to say.  
  
"Because why? Huh, exactly my point! You will be off with other girls you wont have time for anything else." Cried Grace as she leaned into Matthew.  
  
Michael punches Matt's arm telling him to basically go for it.  
  
"Grace listen, this isn't exactly where I wanted to do this, but hell!" replies Matthew, as he gets down on one knee. "Graceland Hope Montgomery, will you do me the honors in marrying me? Oh and give me lots of children, so we could raise them and grow old together."  
  
"Matthew, I don't know what to say..." cried Grace as she saw the ring that Matthew had pulled out. It was a gold band with a Sapphire gem and had 2 small diamonds on each side of it. "But I guess the only answer I could give you is...yes I would love to be your wife." replies Grace as she takes the ring.  
  
"That's WONDERFUL!! You make me so happy that I could just kiss you for hours, to no end." Laughed Matthew, as he kissed her for about 4 hours. Then Michael tapped them both on the shoulder.  
  
"You know I am happy for you both, but I just like to say that I would like to go NOW!" commented Michael, as he got between the 2 of them.  
  
"Michael we'll leave in 5 minutes, you don't want to get me mad. In the best moment of my life." Commented Grace, as she turned to Michael to show him that she is not happy with his interference.  
  
"You might want to listen to her. She has ragging hormones, remember she's pregnant! All women can't control their feelings when they are expecting. I would think you would know that since your were in health with me. Besides you remember how mom acted with the other kids. She was always having mood swings." Explained Matthew, as he hugged Grace close.  
  
"Michael, please can you leave us alone for a while?" asked Grace.  
  
"Yeah, I guess but hurry up I can't wait that much longer!" complained Michael.  
  
"Thank you, we'll be a long in about 6 minutes." Smiled Grace. 


	5. At the Opening of the Cave

At the Opening of the Cave:  
  
"Can't we go any faster? They could be in danger." Complained Gina, who has been worried sick about Grace and her baby.  
  
"Gina don't worry Grace and the Twins are fine. We're going as fast as we can." explained George as he hugged his wife close to him.  
  
"I know I just need to know if she is ok! It has been almost 2 months." cried Gina, who was trying not to worry about her youngest daughter.  
  
"I know honey! I'm also worried, Grace is also my daughter. I worry about her just as much as you do." replied George as he looked down at her. He didn't know whether or not his little girl was safe or if that his grandchild was also in danger.  
  
"We all are scared for our kids. I mean Marilee over there was about to pass out. When she heard about the twins were gone, plus the idea that Grace was Pregnant with Michael's Child." stated Samual coming up to them from helping moving the rocks.  
  
"We should have never yelled at Grace, she should be able to keep that baby if she wants to." replied Gina as she cried on her husbands shoulder.  
  
"Well later on when we find her we can tell her that she can have her baby." responded George as he tries to calm her down.  
  
"I think we found an opening!" responded Greg. "Dad come here and look."  
  
In the Cave:  
  
Meanwhile Grace and the Twins made it tot he spot where Matthew had come in. But to their surprise the rope had come undone from the branch that Matthew had tied it to.  
  
"That's just great, now what are we going to do?" replied Grace.  
  
"I don't know!" replied Michael. "Why are you asking me? I have no clue what to do next. We could just sit here and wait for somebody to find us."  
  
"Michael will you please be realistic if we wait here for somebody to find us Grace and the baby could be in danger. You never once think about anybody but yourself. You should once in you life try to think of others." argued Matthew as he stood there trying to figure out what to do. "Wait did you guys here that?"  
  
"Why? It sounds like rocks moving!" answered Michael, as he listens to the sound.  
  
"That's my Dad's voice coming closer to us, oh thank god I get to go home. I have been in this cave for so long that I thought we would be stuck in here forever. I didn't want to, and now I can go home. I'll never leave again home again, Unless its to live somewhere else." explained Grace as she cried for joy.  
  
"I hear out Dad also, Michael lets find them. Grace you stay here, we'll be right back." Replied Matthew, as he sat Grace on the ground and Michael started towards the voices.  
  
Searching for the Kids:  
  
"GRACELAND? Where are you?" hollered George as he walked through the cave.  
  
"MICHAEL, MATTHEW, ARE YOU GUYS HERE?" hollered Samual as he stumbled through the cave to find his kids.  
  
"DAD!! We're over here!" hollered Matthew. He and Michael had gotten to the gully's edge.  
  
"Did you hear that Samual? I think that was Matthew, we need to hurry. I hope that Grace is with them, and she is ok." Replied George.  
  
"I think that you're right! Matthew is that you?" hollered Samual as he ran towards the voice.  
  
"Dad! We can't get across the gully, hurry!" responded Michael. "We can get across, but we need you to spot us."  
  
George and Samual ran over to the twin's voices, when they got there, George was surprised that Grace wasn't there with them. Now he was even more worried, what was he going to tell Gina when they got out of here.  
  
"My god, you guys ok? Where's Grace?" asked Samual.  
"She's ok, she's just over there I'll go get her." Replied Matthew.  
  
"We need to jump over that Dad! But we need to wait for Grace to do that." Said Michael after Matt left.  
  
Outside the Cave:  
  
"What is taking them so long?" asked the Panicked Marilee, who is pacing in front of the cave.  
  
"They're coming, hear that?" replied Gina as she touched Marilee's arm.  
  
When the kids and parents finally go together, there was a lot of crying and apologizing. Grace's parents kept on hugging and kissing her, asking if she was all right. The twin's parents did the same; Marilee was lecturing Michael about getting Grace pregnant and about how he should have known better then to do such a thing. Michael just stood there nodding his head in agreement while Marilee just kept on going like a broken record.  
  
"Mom there's something that I need to tell you and dad. The baby isn't Michael's like I told you it was its Matthews. I never slept with Michael; I only said that because I was dating Michael and I was scared of what you would say or think. I should have told you from the start, but I didn't and I'm sorry about the whole thing." explained Grace as she stood before both families and explains her problem.  
  
"Honey, It doesn't matter only that you safe and so is that child of yours. Right now we need to get home and let you rest." replied Gina.  
  
"Mom before the baby's' born I'm going to live at Matthew's house. Matt and I are going to live together until we find a place to live. But right now I'm going home with you, to recuperate." explained Grace, as she and her parents walked to their car.  
  
"Grace your father and I have talked about you and the baby, about how we both thought it would better to give the child up for adoption. While you were gone we got back to thinking and we came to the conclusion that you should be able to keep this child if you wanted to." explained Gina as she approached the car.  
  
"Thank you mom, I really love you. Oh there is another thing I need to tell you. Matt and I are going to be married, before the baby arrives." replied Grace as she hugged her mother in excitement.  
  
"Oh that is such a good idea, I was worried if you were going to wed or not with the child being on the way. I thought that it was going to be trouble with you and Matthew living together and not being married. Matthew would probably be going out all the time and wouldn't be around for you and the baby." commented Gina, as she looked over at Matthew.  
  
"I'll help you as well Graceland; I'll also be glad to add you to our very huge family. Even though you are to young to have this child." replied Marilee as she went to hug Grace.  
  
"Mom don't start we have been through this all before, you just yelled at Michael for doing that when it was really his fault in the first place. I heard the whole thing, so you don't need to tell me what you already told Michael. You just need to understand that Grace and I are going to be married and having a family now. We both love each other very much and there is nothing that you can do to not let that happen." replied Matthew, as he stood in front of his mother and Grace.  
  
"I will understand Gradually as time passes, but I will always except it for as long as I am a grandmother." smiled Marilee.  
  
"Thank you mother it really means a lot to me. We just want to be happy together, we also want you to be happy. I hope all of you except our decision." responded Matthew, as he hugged Grace close to him. While his mother looked at both of them, and smiled.  
  
"Your father and I have accepted it for about a week even though we thought it was Michael who was the father and not Matthew. We are just as well with the idea of Matthew as with Michael." replied Gina.  
  
"Can we go home now, I'm starving!" complained Michael.  
  
"Michael Aaron Aino you haven't changed a bit. Lets go home, Grace can move in later." replied Marilee as she laughed at his remark.  
  
"That sounds good." Grinned Grace, as she hugged Matthew goodbye for now. "I need to sleep in my own bed, instead of a rock."  
  
"Yep, I'll come by soon to help you pack." Replied Matthew as he led Grace to her car. "I can't wait to have you move in with us."  
  
"Matthew, I just thought of something, we really don't have enough room at our house for Grace." commented Marilee, as she was about to climb in the car. "Our house is full enough already, I don't think that we really need another person in the house."  
  
"Oh no what are we going to do? Matthew we need some place to live." cried Grace as she stopped in between the door and the inside of the car.  
  
"Grace don't worry, Matthew can live with us, we only have four kids, what's just one more?" answered Gina, as she turned to Marilee. "Don't worry about a thing Marilee, we can have Matthew come live at our house."  
  
"Are you sure? Gina I don't want it to be an inconvenience." replied Marilee, as she stood at her open door of the car.  
  
"Sure no problem just send him over in a day or so to get settled." commented Gina. "Geoff and Greg can come over to help him."  
  
"That's great I'll have him pack once he has rest." agreed Marilee as she climbed into the car, then she hollered, "Matthew, LETS GO!!"  
  
"Coming," he yelled to his mother then to Grace, "I'll see you soon, but until then rest up you! I don't want that baby to be in any harm."  
  
"Don't worry Matthew, I'll be fine and so will the baby!" smiled Grace, just before her parents drove off.  
  
At the Aino's House:  
  
A week after Grace and the twins escaped the cave. Matthew started to pack up his stuff, since he would now be moving into the Montgomery house. Michael and him have been a sleep most of the week. Matthew had heard from Grace's Mom that Grace and the baby were fine. Grace had been to the doctor in the week. The doctor had said that she was about 7 ½ months along, she was doing just fine, all she needed to do was eat and sleep more.  
  
"Michael did you get that box packed? Greg's going to take it over now?" asked Matthew, as he packed a suitcase full of clothes. He was on his way down stairs with his stuff to put it in the car with Greg.  
  
"Yeah it's packed, just bringing it down to Greg now. Need anything else to be brought down while I am at it?" asked Michael, who was carrying the box.  
  
"Nope that's fine. I have a whole lot more to pack, but this will do for now. I'll be back for the other stuff later." Responded Matthew as he put his suitcases by the door.  
  
"Matthew do you have everything you need for now?" asked Marilee as she came in from the garage. She had been working on the table for Mrs. Carter.  
  
"Yep for now, I'll be back for the rest, thanks for understanding mom." Smiles Matthew.  
  
"You know Matthew Im glad you found somebody to love forever." Cried Marilee as she hugged Matthew. "I'll miss you, and I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. I know your young but I'm, glad that you found that someone you love. You father and I always knew that Grace and you would always end up together. We just didn't think it would be so soon. Even though Michael was dating her, you would step in soon to start. Well all there is left to say is good luck Matthew Ryan Aino, my son."  
  
"Thank you mother if we have a girl I'll talk to Grace about naming her after you." smiled Matthew, before he left his house.  
  
At the Montgomery House:  
  
"Grace is sleeping now Matthew, but you can put your things in her room. Just make sure you don't wake her, Grace has made room for your stuff in some drawers and her closet." explained Gina, who was making lunch for them all. "Georgia Can you please show Matthew the way? Then you can show him the places to put his things."  
  
"Yes mother," agreed Georgia, as she walked to the stairs to lead Matthew to Grace's room. "Come on Matthew."  
  
"Right," agrees Matthew then starts to follow, but turns around to say, "Mrs. Montgomery, I'm sorry for what I put Grace through, but I'm also sorry for what I'm putting you through. I just want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt Grace or that Baby."  
  
"I Know Matthew, I Know." whispers Gina as she continues to make the lunches.  
  
In Grace's Room:  
  
"Here we are Matthew, you are to stay in here with Grace. You can put your clothes in here (shows him the drawers) and hang your shirts in here (opens the Closet)." whispers Georgia as she stands in Grace's room, while Grace was sleeping in her bed. "I'll leave you now."  
  
"Thanks Gia," whispers Matthew, as he watches her leave.  
  
Georgia just smiles as she shuts the door. Matthew put all his things away. Then walks over to the Sleeping Grace, Matthew places a kiss on her forehead. Matthew leaves Grace and goes down stairs to have lunch. Grace was lying on her moon print bedspread, which she was wearing a pale orange sundress. That was a maternity dress obviously.  
  
"Matthew, come sit done and have Lunch. Grace can eat later, she has been so tired lately. Being pregnant sure can take it out of you, I know I have had four kids. Plus you get very hungry as well." explains Gina, as she ate her ham and cheese sandwich.  
  
"Thank you, I'm starving!" replied Matthew as he sat down to eat. Since he never had anything to eat since breakfast and he was packing all day.  
  
"Hello, everybody, sorry I slept so long. I was really tired. Hey Matthew when did you get here?" asked Grace as she sat down to have to have a very huge Roast beef Sandwich with chips. Plus some pop to go along with it. "Did you get most of your stuff here? Should I help you unpack?"  
  
"Nope all ready done, all my stuff is already in the drawers and Closet. I still need to go back over there in the next few months or days." explained Matthew as he took a bit out of his steak sandwich. "So Im here to stay for awhile that is until you and I can find an apartment."  
  
"When will you be doing that, I mean looking for an apartment?" asked George as he looked at Matthew with the look that said 'You better have a good explanation, if you don't the you are going to answer to me'.  
  
"Uh...I'll start looking soon as the baby comes, we don't want any harm to come to the baby before then. Then as soon as the baby come will be staying here for a few more months until the bay is able to travel and when we find a suitable apartment. If that is ok with you sir, I don't want to be an intrusion." explained Matthew, trying to choose the right words.  
  
"That's good, don't want to be stressful with Grace, since she is pregnant. We don't want any harm to come to the Grandchild of mine." commented George, as he relaxed a little, he was really worried about Grace.  
  
"Don't worry sir, I wont do that to Grace or the baby." replied Matthew.  
  
"Dad don't be so hard on Matthew, he's doing a fine job." reprimanded Georgia.  
  
"I know, I was just checking, no harm in that is there?" replied George.  
  
"Matthew, come on up to my room I need to show you some stuff." comments Grace as she looked at her father knowing he going to lecture Matthew about responsibility and loyalty and such. "Mother thanks for lunch, I'll be in my room if you need me."  
  
"Alright dear, don't be to strainuess." replied Gina.  
Matthew and Grace went up stairs to her room, where Grace showed Matthew some pictures of the baby clothes that she was going to get that were in a magazine.  
  
"What do you think of this Crib?" asked Grace as she leafed through a magazine.  
  
"That's nice, I think that we should get it later." agrees Matthew as he gets up to change into shorts and a T-shirt. He had been wearing a red long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Matthew stripped down to just his boxers and went to choose some shorts.  
  
"OOO, I would like the big strong man to come over here!" giggles Grace, as she sees Matthew change.  
  
"Right and I'm going to why?" asks Matthew as he puts on his shorts.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything I was just going to lay down with you." Pouts Grace, as she lies on the bed.  
  
"Grace come on, don't be sad. I thought you meant something else." Whispered Matthew as he climbed into bed with her. "I know let's go on a walk together over to my house or to the park and just sit and talk."  
  
"Can we go to the store down the street and hang out and talk?" questioned Grace as she sat up.  
  
"I guess if you want to but why the store? Don't you want to somewhere else?" questioned Matthew as he looked at her.  
  
"You'll see why only if you take me to the store." commented Grace.  
  
"Ok sure lets go come on." agrees Matthew as she helps Grace up grabs a shirt and leaves to drive Grace to the store.  
  
At the Store:  
  
When Grace and Matthew pulled up to the store, Matthew got out to help Grace out. Grace turned to Matthew as he was walking to the store. Grace went the other direction; She was going to the sub place for food. Matthew turned around and noticed that she wasn't there and saw her go into the sub way.  
  
"Grace what are you doing here? I thought we were going to the store. You said that you were going to the store not to subway to eat." replied Matthew, as he went to stand next to her.  
  
"Matthew we came to the place where I wanted to go!" commented Grace a she went back to placing her order.  
  
"Grace you just ate about 2 hours ago, why are you hungry again?" replied Matthew, as he stood watching Grace.  
  
"I know but I need to get out of besides I was hungry. I have been cooped up in that house for a week. It was about time that I got up to do something." explains Grace as she waited for Matthew to place an order.  
  
"I'll have the Steak sub with every thing on it." replied Matthew to the employee. When he was done making the subs, Matthew paid for both of them and also got them drinks. They sat down at a table with their snack. The table was round and only had two chairs. When they sat down Grace dug in right away into her sub. "Ok what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I just wanted to get out with you my mother is being a pain with all this, she doesn't want me to do anything but sit and sleep. I don't mind the sleeping part, but the sitting part is annoying as hell. I also wanted to thank you for..." replied Grace, but before she could finish one of their friends showed up.  
  
"Hey Matthew what's up? What have you been up to? How's your summer going so far?" asked Ethan La Pierre, who came up to both of them. Ethan was 16 had black hair and Grey with yellow eyes. Ethan loves to play music in school with the band.  
  
"Everything has been great! That is until about a month ago." Replied Matthew as he took a look at Grace.  
  
"Oh what happened?" asked Ethan a he sat down to listen to Matthew's story about their disaster.  
  
"Oh we, Grace and I that is, were." he started to say but got cut off by Grace when she said.  
  
"We just had a bad month lets just say right Matt?" replied Grace.  
"Uh right," agreed Matthew.  
  
"Ok sure well Grace how's everything with you and the baby?" asked Ethan calmly.  
  
"Oh just fine, I can't wait till it comes. I have bee so exhausted being pregnant is so over rated." replied Grace.  
  
"That is interesting, my mother enjoyed being a mother although she didn't like being pregnant. Well its been fun talking to you, I just thought I'd stop by to say hi." replied Ethan, just before he left.  
  
"What was that all about? You really don't need to tell everybody everything that happened this past month, Matthew!" whispered Grace harshly as she took a drink of her water.  
"Grace I was just going to tell him because he's a friend. I'll tell him just about everything. Grace I'll sorry that I was going to tell him about the cave." Explained Matthew as he got up to throw away his sandwich wrappings.  
  
"I'm sorry that I yelled at you about this whole thing. But you have to understand that the whole experience with the cave. It's the worst thing that has ever happened to me, I never want to think about it again or even talk about it." explained Grace as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Fine Grace I won't bring it up again." agreed Matthew, as he took Grace's hand and pulled her to the car.  
  
On the way home the two of them drove in silence, neither of them wanted to talk. Grace seemed to be deep in thought looking out the window. Matthew was doing just the same but he was staring straight a head. Matthew drove all the way to his house to grab something. When he got out of the car he didn't even say a word to Grace. Grace was watching him in amazement, she was now worrying if Matthew was always going to be mad at her. When Matthew got back in the car he put some stuff in the trunk then got in the front seat. Grace just watched him doing this, then when he started to drive to her house she had to break the silence.  
  
"Are you going to stay mad at me for the rest of our lives?" questioned Grace looking at him.  
  
"No just thought that you wanted sometime to your self." commented Matthew as he pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Sure, I wanted to think some but I also thought that you were mad at me." whispered Grace as she got out of the car.  
  
"I'm not mad!" stated Matthew as his cell phone rang. "Yes ok we'll be there."  
  
"What was that about?" asked Grace, as she walked up to him.  
  
"The Tsukino's need our help, Samantha wants us to come. We need to tell the others." explained Matthew as he hugged Grace.  
  
Ok, well I'm going with you, there is nothing that you can say to change my mind." replied Grace as she went walked with him into the house.  
  
A few days later the Montgomery's and the Aino's went to Treno. Their parents stayed home and to see if they could be of any help to Steven and Serenity Tsukino. 


End file.
